Important Secrets but Dangerous Clues
by yugioh-RULEZ-101
Summary: Secret's and lies held within...Truth no better than lies...Somethings are best left untouched...


**don't own anything you recognize ( so that's how you spell it) but I do own Rin ( Yusei's brother's name). Sect comes from the magma. Now here's the preview!**

/Yusei to Yemon/ \Yemon to yusei\ 'thoughts' "speaking" (author inserts) [info]

Popotime garage  
yusei's p.o.v.

/What are you doing/ I said to my yami.

\Nothing much\ Yemon answered.

/Want to go for a walk?/ I said back.

\Sure that would be awesome\ he answered.

I got up turned off the computer (and he did it voluntary) . As I walked toward the door Jack burst in yelling.

"Yusei stop what your doing and fix my bike!" Jack yelled as loudly as possible.

"Why?" I questioned .

" Because I am your friend!' He yelled.

\Just say no\ offered Yemon.

"No" I said.

"Why" he yelled.

"Because I said so" yelled my yami while taking over my eyes and mouth. Turning the eyes blood red. Then I stormed off pushing past him without a word and headed toward the woods once I got out the door.

"Wait Yusei come back" yelled Jack.

[In the woods]

/It's so serene here/ I told him.

\Ya and no annoying friends\ he sighed

/I agree/ I stated.

\Let's take a nap\ he said quietly.

/Agreed/ I said sleepily.

With that thought I go to sleep.

[Back at the garage Jack p.o.v.]

'Why did he yell at me like that? He's usually so calm!' I thought.

"Hey," said Rin (1), "what you thinking about?"

"Yusei," I said, "he yelled at me then slammed the door while running out earlier."

"Well, I'll go look for him!" stated Rin.

(In the woods 3 hours later yusei's p.o.v.)

"Wake up Yusei please" said a distant voice.

I yawned and sat up.

"What time is it?" I asked confusedly.

"6:30 Yu's, why?" asked my older brother Rin.

"Shoot I've been out here and asleep for around 4hrs!" I stated obviously unhappy.

"It's okay crabby (2) I knew the entire time." he said soothingly.

"Thanks secrets! (3)" I said happily.

"Anytime Yu's" he said.

\Shouldn't we get going?\ questioned Yemon.

/We should./ I answered.

"Let's get going big brother!" I said.

He smiled got up helped me up and then headed toward his car. Then we left and headed home after I got in. We took the long way home.

(Garage 2hrs later)

"Oh good you're both back." said Jack not evern caring to ask how we were doing or where Rin found me.

"Sorry about yelling at you earlier,Jack, I didn't mean it." I said quietly while looking down.

"Well, you're forgiven for now." he answered.

I then headed up to my room to change and take a shower since I smelled like leaves.

(1hr later)

When I finally got out of the shower it was 9:30, a good time to eat dinner.

(Kitchen)

I open the fridge to see what we had to eat.

'Eggs, cheese, sour milk, butter, Go-gurt, ham, turkey, something fuzzy?!'

\Let's go to the cabinets!\ said Yemon smartly.

/Agreed/ I thought.

I opened up the cabinets to find.

'Ramen, ramen, pokey, ramen, pokey, ramen, ramen, fuzzy moving thing...!'

With that I was out of the room faster than you could say run!

/Okay I'm not hungry any more./ I thought shivering about the state of the food in this house was in.

\When's the last time somebody went shopping?\ Rin questioned hoping he was wrong about my answer.

/I have no clue/ I stated. It was obvious that I really had no clue.

\Then it's time to go shopping.\ he stated.

/Affirmative/ I muttered.

With that I headed to bed without dinner. I got changed into a pair of flannel puppy PJ's. That my brother bought for me last Christmas.

(The next day)

I got up and got changed took another shower [I still smelled like leaves from the other day].

(30 minuets later)

I got out of the shower and decided to go to the store but first I had to make a shopping list.

Shopping list

jerky

-gurt

batter

Okay time to go to the store.

**That turned out different than I thought it would but okay. I don't care sorry for any grammar mistakes. I may have a A in language arts bu that doesn't mean I'm actually good at it.**

** 's yusei's brother and looks exactly like their dad.**

** 's nickname**

** 's nickname**


End file.
